


Valentine's Fools

by Phoenix_Nightingale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fools' Day, F/M, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7454304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Nightingale/pseuds/Phoenix_Nightingale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'll get you back for this, Weasley. Just you wait!" After Fred crossed the line on April Fools', Hermione decides to take things into her own hands.</p><p>Things did not go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Fools

_ **April 1st, 1994** _

**"FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY!"**

An explosion came from the fourth year girls' dormitory as a furious girl stormed down the stairs. Hermione Granger was not a happy girl. Her usually brown hair was sporting a bright red color with golden streaks, her warm cinnamon eyes now a green with flecks of blue.

Down in the common room, Two redhead twins were snickering in a corner. Near the fireplace, another redhead and a boy with messy raven hair and glasses just stared, jaws hanging open. As Hermione entered the common room, she glared at the redhead twins.

"Blimey, Hermione! I know you like to show house spirit, but don't you think that's a bit too far?" Ron gaped.

Hermione glared at the youngest Weasley son. "You think I did this  _on purpose_ , Ronald? You think I wanted to walk around all day like a walking advertisement for hair dye?"

Harry gave a snort, which quickly turned into a cough as Hermione fumed at him. "You think this is funny, Harry? I'd like to see you walk around the school with people looking at you like you have antennae on your head!" She was hysterical now. Electricity was crackling around her, and her hair was getting bushier by the second.

"Aah, but he does do such thing, dear Hermione. He does have a famous scar on his forehead." Fred said sagely. Hermione whirled around and glowered at him.

" _And you!_ How dare you! You knew you already got on my nerves when you tested your products on first years, you knew I was drawing the line! But  _no,_ that wasn't good enough for Fred Weasley! He can do whatever he wants to just because! You just  _had_ to go and prank me! I swear, I will make you regret this for the rest of your life!"

Fred arched an eyebrow. "What about George? How do you know that he isn't a part of this?"

Hermione huffed. "I saw Angelina drag him out of the Great Hall yesterday during breakfast. Probably spent all day in a broom closet."

The two seventh years blushed and simultaneously cried, "Hey! Don't drag me into this!"

Hermione continued,"Also, you poured the pumpkin juice for me, I was right to think it was strange. I  _knew_ it tasted rather unusual...what did you put in it?" Hermione asked, suddenly horrified by what other effects Fred might've had in store for her.

"It was only a Colour-Changing Potion George and I whipped up for Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." Fred shrugged. "Don't worry, it'll only last a day."

Hermione's interest peaked. "What's in it?"

" _Aah_. Sadly, my dear Hermione, that information is not available." Fred wagged his finger. "It's a secret. But I'll tell you this: you need a piece of what you're going to change."

"Oh, really? How'd you get that?" Hermione crossed her arms. Fred reached over and tucked a few stray strands of her red hair behind her ear. He retracted his hand, holding a single strand of Gryffindor-gold hair.

"Impressive. But how did you get a piece to change my eye color? You can't exactly cut out a piece of my eye, can you?" She scoffed.

Fred tutted. "We have alternatives, little 'Mione."

Hermione frowned. "Don't call me that."

Fred ignored her, continuing. "When I was comforting you during the Yule Ball, I  _might_ have snatched a few tears. You might sweat and cry a variety of colours, nothing too bad." Hermione sighed and looked at her watch.

"We better get going, Harry, Ron. We don't want to be late for Potions." The two boys grunted, but stood up.

"Yeah, Snape'll love to find a good reason to dock points because of me." Harry snorted.

As they were leaving through the portrait hole, Hermione turned and boldly stated, "I'll get you back, Weasley. Just you wait!"

* * *

  _ **February 14th, 1995**_

"You look happy today, Hermione." Ron stated. Harry was out with Ginny for the day, and George was in the common room, sulking about his recent breakup with Angelina, leaving Ron, Hermione, and Fred to go together to the Great Hall.

"So?" Hermione buttered her toast, not noticing Ron gaping at her, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"But you  _hate_ Valentine's Day!" Fred couldn't help but be curious and listened to their conversation.

"I don't  _hate_ it. _Seriously_ , Ronald. Anyway, are you done eating? I need to go to Hogsmeade."

"Why?" Ron was generally confused.

"I'm meeting someone." Hermione shrugged. "A real charmer, too, by the sound of it."

Ron was shocked. "You mean, like, on a  _date?_ "

"Yeah. That's what it says on the note." As Hermione handed Ron a piece of parchment, Fred felt a surge of jealousy. He had a crush on Hermione for a while now, and no matter how many times he would try to woo her, she'd just laugh, snort, or roll her eyes, thinking he was joking. Why should some guy who wrote a note to her get to take her on a date?

Ron read aloud,

_"Dearest, Brightest, Hermione,_

_Although we have only been acquainted through my other letters for a few weeks, I would be honoured if you accompanied me to Hogsmeade today. I would be forever grateful and jubilant if the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts went on a date with the lonely prankster. The only reason I haven't sought you out was because I had to cut some ties with another girl. If you say yes, meet me outside Honeydukes at nine. Maybe I can buy you a box of Chocolate Cauldrons?_

_Your Secret Admirer_

What does he mean by 'cut some ties with another girl'?"

"He means he has to dump her. Well, I better go. Bye, Ron!" Hermione stood up and walked towards the village, turning back to wave at her best friend. Ron sadly waved back, worried about his best friend as it is likely that Malfoy wrote the note to lure her into a trap.

Fred stood up and followed her.

* * *

 Hermione met George outside Honeydukes.

"Did he follow you?" George asked quietly.

Hermione tilted her head towards a crowd of chatty students, laughing as though he had said a joke. "Behind them. Are we prepared?"

"Yeah, Angel just finished."

"How about the Storm, huh?" To the normal person, it sounded like they were talking about the weather, but they were discussing plan tactics.

"In the clear. Moon was looking bright." George winked, and Hermione snorted.

"Heard about the Chosen One and his date?"

"Yeah." George grimaced. "In Madam Puddifoot's. Parfait was good."

"Great! Where to?" Hermione chirped.

"Oh! That reminds me." George pushed a bag into her hands. "Here. For you."

It was a box of Chocolate Cauldrons. "You shouldn't have, Georgie!" Hermione gushed, casually slipping her hand into his, signalling the next phase of their plan.

"Come on, let's go back inside."

* * *

 Fred followed the two back inside. They went up a flight of stairs to the second floor, then turned right into a broom closet. His cheeks burned with anger. George had just broke up with Angelina, and he's already wrapping Hermione around his finger.  _That traitor!_

He waited a few minutes to see if they would leave, but when they didn't he decided to go in.

As he stepped inside the small room, a bucketful of honey dropped from above. From left and right, little confetti hearts in pink, white, and purple blew onto him and stuck to the honey. Hermione and George were nowhere to be seen.

To make it worse, two little cupids came down from the ceiling and topped him off with a red silky ribbon.

"I told you I'd get you back, Weasley." Hermione emerged from the back of the room.

"Where's  _Georgie?_ " Fred asked in an icy tone. "He probably put you up to it, the traitor."

"No, actually, _I_ put  _him_ up to it. Remember last year?" Fred groaned. How could he forget? He had been cautious for months, only to put his guard down on the day he least expected her to strike.

"Okay, you got me." Fred sighed, admitting defeat. "You seemed to have _loads_ of _fun,_  Getting all _chummy_ with _George_." His tone was bitter.

Hermione looked at him, smirking. "I didn't think you'd fall for that. George actually never broke up with Angelina. He just pretended to. I mean, your own brother betraying you? I couldn't miss that chance. If you're wondering, George isn't here. He went through the other door. Angelina was actually the one to set up all the honey. 'Angel' was her nickname. When we were talking about the 'Storm', we were referring to Ron because of his temper, and, obviously, the Chosen One and his date stands for Harry and Ginny. We had to make sure they wouldn't interfere with the plan. Luna would check on Ron, and Parvati Harry and Ginny." Hermione snorted. "What did Ron have to tell you for you to follow me? I know he tried."

"Ron didn't tell me anything."

Hermione was confused. "What? Then why did you follow me?"

Fred sighed. "I did on my own accord." He took a step towards her.

"But why? You're making me feel bad about pranking you." Hermione took out her wand and muttered a ' _scourify_.' All of the honey and hearts disappeared. All that was left was the ribbon."There. We're even." He took another step towards her.

Fred ran a hand over his hair. The ribbon fell to the floor. "Because..." He kept walking towards her until he was right in front of her. She took a step back, but Fred just stepped forward.

"Uh, Fred?" Hermione gulped, her back against the wall. Fred reached out and caressed her cheek. He then leaned forward and gently kissed her.  _He tastes like honey_ , she thought before here mind stopped thinking. Too soon, they pulled away. Fred smiled shyly as Hermione blushed.

"Err...Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione!"

_**Fin.** _

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the kissing part. I didn't know how to describe it. If there are any typos, I'm sorry, because I wrote this on my tablet.


End file.
